tales_of_the_triadfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Questions/@comment-108.9.236.87-20151220001928
R J Murray here. Wow. Lot of questions. I hven't been writing for some time, due to the death of my son. It took a long time to get back to this. I will try to answer some of these as I figure them out. Dwarves have no particular animal that they bond with. Elves died in the event. That's how they became Elves. The others did not die and became something else. Wizards of each race are different due to the way the mind is put together. While magic can be used by most, some types of magic tend to follow a species. Com crystals use the mind to comunicate. When the minds are on the same cyrstal, the bodies draw closer physically, drawing in around the crystals in use. It doesn't mean anything about the people, just a reaction to two persons using the same stones. If John and Carl had used the stones together, well, you get the idea. Not so cute, but deffinatly a giggle. Physically, Elves are more agile and quicker than humans. Dwarves are stronger than either humans or Elves. Humans are more stuborn than either. Add 10% to the physical abilities of each race for each leverl of wizard power. Full wizards would be 30% faster than a normal human. It also depends on whether they are couch potatoes or active. Each human became one of the different species due to what their ancestors were at the time the Earth fell into the hole. They each reverted to what they had been before. Children born of wizards have a greater chance of becomin a wizard than if only one were a wizard. Basic genetics works here. Both parents need the gene, even if one or both do not have active genes. Emma was born of normals who had the gene but the gene became active in her. Dragon eggs are about the same size as an ostrich egg, some slightly larger. Crystals are used up at different rates depending on how much power is passing through them. This depends on the strength of the wizard and how skillful they are. Glowing eyes are a rare event. Healers frequently have a glow about them when they heal, the eyes showing the light more readily than the body. Strong emotion can also cause physical reactions. John gets a darkness around him and the air chills. No space station and only the one space ship. Travel away from Earth is limited by distance from the crystal chambers and the grid. 10,000 miles is about it. Elven magic for the 'normal' Elves is limited to light crystals, listening to and understanding plants, and speaking to a few animals. Soem can also use flight, fire, etc., depending on the genes they inherit. Even Wizards are limited in the same way as all other wizards but use more types of basic magic than normal Elves. The lines are blurred within the Elven race as to wizards and normals. Dragons must breath so no space travel for them. They wouldn't even think about that type of thing. Too busy eating tuna and buffalo, which are once again plentiful. Fighter planes, yes. Battery operated healing stones, possible. Never did it but It could be done. Might be hard for the normal to stand the pain of healing though. Internal combustion, yes. Ground scooters and small trucks use refined goop as fuel. like diesel. Waveryn are a form of dragon, without front legs. Hind legs and wings only although the wings have fingers on them similar to a bats wings. Wood Elves (Lyra) can make a tree grow food they need, including houses. High Elves can modify trees and plants to better use the soil and climate. Life spans will vary. In the first few generations, living conditions were so hard that the increased life spans were negligible. In theory. an Elven Wizard could outlive eveyone else, with Human wizards like John coming in second. In the books I say thousands of years because I wasn't sure just how long would be reasonable, but I knew they needed to be around for several generations. Dragon magic is stronger (longer lasting, greater effect, more efficiant) then other types and includes teleportation. Elven magic deals more with living things and weather while Dwarven tends to deal with Earth and elements. Not an all exclusive arrangemetn since mixed genes create variations in every wizard. Operating machinery and fireing guns. I allowed normals to do this after the chemicals were replaced in cartidges and electricity was available once again. Steam engines were used for a time on the Citadel untill power was available. Once the useless plastics were removed and replaced with another tye of insulation or in the case of guns, the useless prepellant removed and replaced, anyone could operate these things. My brain hurts and I need to get back to work on Aelfgifu so I'll end this here. I will figure out the answers to the rest of the questions eventually. Thank yo for the interest and some great questions. R J Murray